


Warm and Cozy.

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts, Established Relationship, F/F, Winter's Crest, what do you get the woman who has everything?, you make her something!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Christmas Prompts: “I didn’t know what to get you. You’re not exactly easy to shop for.” and "You are all I want every day, not just on Christmas."orKeyleth has something special for Vex'ahlia.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Warm and Cozy.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little holiday fic, enjoy!

Keyleth bent to retrieve a package from underneath the tree it’s shiny foil paper was green. She’d picked it for two reasons: because Vex'ahlia eyes were green, and because they both loved nature. 

After too many failed attempts at making a bow she scraped the ribbon and decided to tie it with vines instead. 

“So, um. I didn’t know what to get you. You’re not exactly easy to shop for.”

“That might be true, but anything coming from you I’m going to cherish.”

“Oh, well-yeah that’s true.” She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “But, I wanted to get you something special! Then, I realized you kind of already have everything you could ever want already!” 

Keyleth joined Vex’ahlia sitting next to her. She held the package in her lap keeping it close to her body as if she were guarding it. 

“Gifts are special, I’m not going to be critical of a present, darling. And we’ve said gifts are optional.” Vex reached for Keyleth’s hand to hold. 

“I know it’s optional, but you know me I’m a sucker for Winter Crest!”

“Me too! We always have such a good time! But, I think I should gently remind you that you are all I want every day, not just during Winter Crest.” 

“Vex!” Keyleth squeaked. Vex’ahlia had a knack for reminding her how much she was loved at the right moments. Although they had been together for some time, hearing declarations of love still made her weepy. “You are all I want every day, too.”

“May I have the package?” Her tone was sugary as she asked. 

“Oh! Yes, of course, you can!” She laughed nervously, handing her the package. 

“This wrapping is beautiful!” It took a moment to figure out how to untie the vines. Once it was opened, she pulled out a white and brown heavy knit scarf, with a little bear on one end, and a set of antlers on the other end. 

“So, I was going to make it a bear and a tiger, but it turns out tigers with huge teeth are super hard to knit! So, I thought I’d give you your own set of antlers to wear.”

“Keyleth! You mean you did this yourself? This is stunning! I had no idea you could knit!” Vex held it up then tied it around her neck. 

“It’s been a super long time! But, my Granny taught me when I was little. It was the most playtime I really. She insisted I had time to do something else besides my studies.”

“Oh, wow, this is incredible! It’s so soft! This must have taken you forever to make?! Is your Granny still with us?”

“I may have figured out a way to use magic to help. But, that's a secret!” Keyleth blushed her admittance. “Unfortunately, no. But, I’m sure she’s with us in spirit!”

“I’m sorry. It’s too bad I can’t thank her for passing on her know-how. I'll just have to thank you extra for this then. I’m very grateful.”

“Gran?” Keyleth looked up suspiciously. “If you’re around close your eyes!” Keyleth jokes, but at the same time seems a little serious. “I’m so happy you love it!”

“I do, I also love you.” Vex’ahlia leaned over so she could pull Keyleth close for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this I realize I totally forgot to think of something for Vex to give Keyleth! Whoops!


End file.
